My Dearest Nora
by RWBYfanfictioner
Summary: A death letter, an office, and Nora? Nightmares, flashbacks, and romantic goodbyes. Hold on to your feels. This is a one-shot! Give it a try and show it some love! Don't forget the sappy ending!


**My Dearest Nora a Ren and Nora Fanfiction**

**The idea for this came from two things, English Class and Husker75bsg. Husker75bsg is an amazing author and has helped me with a lot of my stories. Husker75bsg even knows how Beauty of the Beasts is ending… **

**Oh and Beauty of the Beasts is on hold. Hold onto your feels!**

**-Nightmare**-

Our feet were pounding on the forest floor, running through bushes and trees as if we were air. I looked to the side and saw Ren my partner at Beacon Academy, my partner in mischief, and my love for him grew stronger. Just as it had the day before and the day before that and so on. Of course Lie- Ren would never notice me as anything but a friend, hell maybe even sisterly.

I was used to running away from highly dangerous Grimm as had Ren as hunters in training (well huntress in training in my case) we were both very used to running, and well running for our lives. Ren and I made back to the clearing to which the two teams had assembled. Team RWBY and JNPR, we were know threw out Vale for our amazing team work together. We of course had a few friends, Neptune and Sun.

We weren't enough though. More Grimm than Professor Ozpin had expected showed up. We were losing, our unbeatable team was being beaten by Grimm big elephant type creatures.

"NORA!" Ren screamed loudly as I was almost defeated by a foot. My breath caught and whoosh I was pushed out of the way. Ren's hand was sticking out from under the Grimm's foot. I lost it I couldn't stop crying as the tears came down like a waterfall. I snapped.

"REN! I ran towards his now lifeless body. His internal organs crushed. Blood running out of his beautifully pale pink lips. I held him close to me.

"Damn it Ren please, please, please wake up you have to get up." I pleaded hysterically.

**-End of Nightmare-**

I woke up shaking at first thinking about where I was, then I remembered that wasn't just a nightmare that was a memory. I started crying again, a year has passed since Ren sacrificed himself for me.

I shakily got up out of my bed and stumbled away from my apartment with all my friends living together. I went to the park our place in the park where Ren and I had first met.

**-Flashback-**

"HI! Oh MY DUST!" I squealed excitedly to the boy in front of me. "YOUR EYES ARE PINK!" I took a breath before I rushed out my next sentence. "HOW COOL ARE YOU?! You must be awesome which means we must be friends, which me we are going to be friends forever and ever and ever!" The boy in front of me looked at me as if I was insane.

"Hello, my name is Ren. Your name is..?" He trailed of looking for me to answer him.

"Nora, NORA! Well it's not Nora Nora that would be weird and silly. It's Nora Vallykirra? Well I think that how you say my last name. Any who it's nice to meet you Ren I can tell were going to be good friends." I smiled up to the boy whose name was Ren.

**-End of Flashback-**

I snorted unattractively at the memory, wishing I could be that naïve again. We met when we were six, I knew him for most of his life. Six to twenty-one. I fell in love with him in those fifteen years. I never even got to tell him I love you….

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" I answered the phone timidly.

"Ah, Miss Valkyrie I was wondering if you could pay Beacon a visit I have something important to give to you regarding your late friend." Professor Ozpin said in a monotone voice.

"Regarding who, Ruby, Sun, Neptune, Ren which one." I told him with distaste I've hated that man ever since he sent us on that mission. Single handedly killing off four of my friends.

"Ren." He replied. I sighed, even in death that boy is my weakness.

"I'll be there later today Professor." The beeping in my ear let me know that my call had ended. I got up and retreated to my apartment with my friends.

**-Beacon Two Hours Later-**

The sun had just risen as Nora's feet made click clack sounds as she walked the pathway towards Beacons front doors. Some of the students looked at her in awe like she was some super woman. Others the ones who knew her with pity.

Nora began the long walk to the headmaster's office a place she had been all too familiar with the many food fights between team JNPR and RWBY. It was now 7:30. Nora gathered her strength and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in Nora." Ozpin said in his monotone voice.

**-Inside the Headmaster's Office-**

"Weird question, but how'd you know it was me?" Nora asked in small voice. Nora had changed a lot after Ren passed. She became quite and a recluse. Her bright and bubbly personality did a 180, she was known to talk a maximum of 100 words a day. It was if Ren was the match to her flame. That match had been crushed.

"Well Miss Valkyrie I cleared my schedule this morning for you." Ozpin answered with many emotions lacing the words like knitted scarf.

"Umm… Why? I mean that's nice and all but why am I here." Nora said. "At Beacon" she said to clear the confused look on Ozpin.

"Miss Valkyrie Lie-Ren's parents contacted me to find you. They told me to give you and your team-mates these." Ozpin said as he handed her three letters with their names on them. Juane, Pyrrha, and Nora written in Ren's beautiful hand writing.

"If so why is it just me?" Nora asked just then Pyrrha and Juane accidently fell through the now open door to Ozpin's feet. At some point in time he must have made his way to the door to open it without Nora noticing.

"As you can tell Miss Valkyrie it's not just you. As you can tell. I'll leave you all to read the letters Lie-Ren left you." Ozpin said as he walked out of his own office. The team looked at each other, all afraid of what Ren's last letters to them held.

Nora shakily walked over to her team-mates, "Here." She said her hands shaking like a leaf on an autumn breeze. The three adults went in spate areas. Juane sat on the floor in front of the door. Pyrrha took the seat in front of Ozpin's desk. Nora made her way to the window. Took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

**-The Letter-**

_My Dearest Nora_

_With the daunting job of being a Hunter I've decide to write letters to you all in the off chance I perish from this world. Nora if you are reading this, then I'm dead. Of course I don't know how long I've been dead. A day, a month, a year? It doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that you're reading this. _

_I'm sorry I never got to hug you one last time. I'm sorry I've missed graduation. Most of all I'm sorry that you're alone. My brightest friend, don't ever lose your shine. Don't ever stop being bubbly. Don't ever stop being you._

_ I love you. Not as friend, not as sister. As an equal, I'm so sorry I never got to tell you this in person. I want you more than anything to smile. Can you do that for me, my beautifully bright, bubbly, energetic friend? It's all I want for you to smile._

_ Thank you for everything. For meeting me, for being you. Trying your hardest to get me out of this shell I seem forever trapped in. You are a wonderful person. I feel like I'm repeating myself, I guess I am. I just want these words to last a lifetime. Make new memories Nora. Brighten somebody else's future. I love you._

_I guess this is our last goodbye my dearest Nora. Nora you are wonderful continue doing your best. Out shine the sun._

_Yours Forevermore,_

_ Lie-Ren_

**-End of Letter-**

Nora's breath caught on Ren's beautiful words. He loved her, as she him. Nora smiled a tight lipped smile and began to silently cry. Around the room her team-mates to, began cry as they finished their letters.

She thought over Ren's powerful words, _out shine the sun._

**-Flashback-**

"Come on Ren!" I squealed at him.

"Nora calm down." Ren said in his monotone voice once again. I smiled at him using my big puppy eyes.

"Can we please go to the amusement park today Ren?" I asked him in my sweetest tone of voice. He sighed. I smiled more I knew his resolve was breaking.

"Okay." Ren said after a minute of silence.

"Damn son she's got you whipped." Our mutual friend Neptune walked up. Ren looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Ren asked.

"Well you two are dating right?" Neptune asked as he ran his hand threw his hair. I began to laugh the two boys seemed surprised for a second as if they had forgotten my presence.

"Were just together not together, together." I smiled lightly at the boys and then continued to say "I'm going to go get ready for the amusement park. Is there anything you want me to bring Ren." I smiled at the last part.

"A blanket and the big backpack, why don't you invite Juane and Pyrrha as well as team RWBY." Ren said as he turned to Neptune. "Would you and Sun like to accompany us?" He asked.

"Sure Sun will love it especially if Blake's going." Neptune had a huge smile on his lips.

"Nora why don't you bring the big blanket." Ren told me.

"So is this what my students do when they ditch class?" Professor Ozpin said with a smile. "What amusement park will you all be going to?" He said as the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY along with Sun came down the hall. I flagged them over.

"We were going to head to other Vale-ty Amusement Park, but I guess we've been caught."

"Nora what did you do this time? Did you break Cardin's legs again?" Weiss said with disappointment clearly written on her face but her eyes told her that Weiss

was proud of the fact that she had broken Cardin's legs.

"No Miss Schnee, unfortunately Miss Valkyrie did not break Cardin's legs again, but she and Mr. Lie-Ren were going to ask you to accompany them to Vale-ty Amusement Park."

"Oh that would be so mu" Ruby was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Well you all need a well-deserved day of rest." Ozpin looked at our shocked faces and smirked. He pulled out his phone and typed something in. He smiled and put the phone to his ear

"Hello John, I know it's been a long time, I was wondering if I could rent out the park for the day." There was a pause before Ozpin spoke again. "Some of my students have been out all month on a mission and need a day of rest. Does this satisfy your inquiry?" Ozpin said with a smirk. "Great I'll send them over right away." He hung up the phone.

"Well I guess I should go pack some things for the park then huh?" Ruby said

"Correct Miss Rose." Ozpin said with a smile. Ruby began to run at a normal speed.

"YES!" I squealed. Wait up Ruby we'll pact together!" I smiled to my friends and began to jog after Ruby.

"Wow," Ren said as I was just about to be out of earshot. "One day she's going to out shine the sun." I smiled at his words like a drunk Cheshire cat.

**-End of Flashback-**

Was that the memory he had in his mind when he wrote me this letter? Nora thought as she stood up, Pyrrha and Juane looked at her as if telling her to explain why she was smiling.

"For him, I'm gonna out shine the sun." She said aloud and walked out of Ozpin's office. She began the walk home clutching to the last letter Ren had written her. That's what I'm gonna do. She thought. Out shine the sun.

_**Hey guys…. So that happened, I am going to write about the day at the amusement park as my next one shot. Let me know if you guys want to me to publish the letters Ren wrote to Pyrrha and Juane. Yes I do understand that there is most likely a shit ton of mistakes on this. **_


End file.
